The present invention relates to roller-skates and relates more particularly to a pedal-drive roller-skate.
According to conventional structure, a skateboard is generally consisting of a short, oblong board with a pair of small wheels at each end, ridden, as down and incline, usually in a standing position. This structure is designed for use as a toy rather than an exercising device.